


on a night like this

by the_crownless_queen



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nebulous Timeline, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/pseuds/the_crownless_queen
Summary: "Come back to bed."





	on a night like this

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sapphic September, Day 3: "Come back to bed."  
> You can find us on tumblr using #sapphicseptember or #sapphicseptember2018.

Somebody lays a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, followed by a caress, and Angie hums a sigh of contentment.

The bedsheets rustle as she pulls them tighter around her, and in the end, it’s the soft, amused huff of laughter that forces her to open her eyes.

“English?” Angie asks in a yawn. “What are you doing up already?” Another yawn, and she pats the empty space beside her. “Come back to bed.”

Because Peggy is _up_ , already dressed and currently doing her makeup, even though it’s still dark outside. When Angie props herself up on her elbows, she only has a soft but sorrowful smile to offer. “I wish I could, Angie. But —”

Angie smiles and shakes her head. “Let me guess? Work emergency?”

Peggy winces. “I’ll make it up to you? And I’m really sorry for waking you up — you should try to fall back asleep.”

Angie shakes her head, stretching under the covers. Her back cracks a little, and she stifles another yawn. “Nah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, Peg. I like watching you like this, when you get ready.”

It’s a little hard to tell, since the light Peggy’s using is so low and very yellow, but Angie would swear Peggy blushes at that.

“It can’t be that interesting,” Peggy mutters to herself, but she does shift a little so Angie has a better view.

She hovers, a little, in the bedroom doorway once she’s done, until Angie just laughs again and beacons her close. “Have a nice day,” she says before pressing a soft kiss to Peggy’s lips. She’s careful not to linger or mess up Peggy’s makeup, but when Peggy pulls back, Angie can still taste lipstick on her lips. “Save the world for me?”

“Always,” Peggy answers. She smiles, presses another kiss to Angie’s lips, and then leaves.

Angie does fall back to sleep eventually. And when she does, she dreams of Peggy.


End file.
